girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-09-06 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/119962.html Oh, Yes. I can do this!]" --Theo Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Heh, sparks and their freakish, twisted courtship rituals -- looks like DuMedd is definitely one of the family (also a big YES! for SleipnirXTheo - though I really think she should do the little dance for him, Zeetha could teach her). Most of the rest have very healthy senses of self preservation -- surprised at Krosp though. Maybe his cat laziness overrode his sense of cat self preservation. --Zerogee 07:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : well, he does have 9 lives ^^. also, i guess that's it for the minor spark sleipnir is/was promised to. : Finn MacCool 10:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :: If you remember Sleipnir's vigorous knife work when she was talking to Agatha about that minor spark, it's probably a very good thing for him that she's found other interests. --Zerogee 14:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) End of the volume approaching Based on previous volumes, we have about twenty pages left in volume X (looks like end of October/start of November), and it starting to look like they are wrapping up the characters. * Agatha and Gil are repairing. * Theo and Sleipnir are, um, whatever they are going to do. * Zeetha, Higgs, Moloch, and crew are going to talk to people. Who else will we see before the end? * The Baron? * Othar? * Zola? * Clank-Lu? * Other prisoners in the castle? * Carson and/or Vanamonde? * Geisters? Anyone obvious I'm missing? Was the appearance of the Generals part of the wrap-up? Argadi 12:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say most folks are fairly wrapped up for the moment -- my guess would be Carson/Vanamonde - at least to see what forces are now arrayed against Agatha and crew (and perhaps what they're marshaling to help defend the city and Castle). I expect a couple other players may have arrived on the scene by now. --Zerogee 14:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :: "a couple other players"? Eeek! I hope their alignments are obvious, we have enough separate groups running around this story. Argadi 15:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm just thinking of others - sparks, war machines/clanks, armies, monsters,... - that have come to challenge the Baron there, like Carson was expecting to happen. This could help Agatha and the city in the short run by delaying/diluting/distracting the Baron's forces and making them use up resources. However, I wouldn't expect them to be on Agatha's side either. --Zerogee 16:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: After thinking on it, I don't expect any of those attacks to appear before the end of volume X. It's only been a couple of days since Gil trounced the last one. It will take more time for serious threats to figure out how to deal with that, and Gil hasn't been in the castle long enough for them to think he is out of the way. We might see an attack on the Baron, but it would be another throw-away gag and not a serious player. Argadi 12:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : I heavily suspect we'll be seeing Othar and Sanaa again soon-- it seems almost overdue, given that we haven't seen them since ... --Undomelin 13:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : I was reminded by Agge.se's recent comment on the stubiness of the Queenie article of another possible wrap-up: What are Queenie and the Dingbots doing now? Fixing the Devil Dog? Fixing the castle? Destroying the castle? Realizing that "Queenie and the Dingbots" is a great band name and going on tour? Argadi 13:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Argadi what do you think should Queenie continue to be a stup article hawent gotten any answer yet if anyone have any input please drop a line at the talk page Talk:Queenie? ::I think that for now the dingbots is occupied with fixings the D-Dog but when they are finished whit that I hope that they wile help fixing the castle I think that they would make a excellent aditition to the castle if somthig get damaged thay could repair it instantly an if needs be they could dismount part of it and remount it in an adder location. You only have to keep them from going . ::Agge.se 21:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page